Pocky
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: The game was simple, unless you were a King and an Otaku. Tamaki x Renge. Fluff.


**Pocky**

"Oh Kyoya!~"

The black haired teen ignored the shriek as he continued to scribble upon his clipboard, lightly swaying to one side as he was attacked and then captured by tight arms that embraced him excitedly. As it was a usual deed, he continued to write, reading over his own words of cursive before speaking. "Yes Renge, what is it?" He murmured from loose lips, raising an ever so uninterested eyebrow to his obsessive fan. A box was lifted up in utter victory in the otaku's hand, a red colored box to be specific, showing a picture of what looked to be chocolate covered sticks; bold letters were in white at the top that read a word. Pocky. Uh huh, a simple made commoner sweet, certainly worth paying attention to. "I think I found the club an extra boost, after all who doesn't love pocky? Seducing those girls with a yummy treat and even playing a harmless yet wondrous game, so what do you say, want to play the pocky game? Give the plan a test run?" The light brown haired girl shook the box with a grin, her free hand at her hip as she waited on the answer. A tug was at her sleeve, leaving all looks to be on the small figure that was the club's Lolita type host.

"Usa-chan and I want to play a game~ Can we play?" The childish voice begged.

Renge pouted as she turned to Hunny with a stern expression, annoyed with the interruption. "Certainly not!" The voice came out in a shout; all which made the short blond whimper as his eyes teared up, his rather large bunny plush being hugged closely at his side. After all, this was a secret plan to capture Kyoya in utter charm. Renge happily sighed as she hugged the red box with both arms, just thinking of a single kiss with the black haired host made her squeal with overjoy, a rose petaled sight in her mind's fantasy as a single stick of pocky separated the two from fate's kiss. It all seemed too good to be true and sadly, it was. "So Kyoya~" She purred and turned back to the tall boy, hopeful as she still awaited his answer. "I'd rather not." He answered with a sigh, his stupid clipboard still holding all of his attention. Well that certainly went down the drain, Renge thought with a 'hmph' and looked around the Music Room with determined brown eyes, her arms crossed as she concentrated on the surroundings. The twins were busy with their acts of brotherly love which attracted much attention but not her's.

Hunny had fled to feast upon cake with Mori-senpai seated at his side and Haruhi, well certainly she was of no worth to the situation. Then there was only one left and as much as she hated it, the King wasn't a complete waste of space it seemed. With a sigh, she marched over to him and grabbed at his hand, pulling him from the crowding girls and a certain girl who was red in the face from a much perverted comment made by the blond host. "Renge, what is the meaning of this? Pulling me away from our lovely maidens that deserve the up most-" Tamaki did not finish as he was pulled down onto the floor of the Music Room, sitting mirrored of the self proclaimed club manager who lifted a box close to his face. The blond blinked as it certainly didn't answer his question at all. The little box was torn at the top, revealing a white packet that the otaku ripped open, concentrating on her actions she began to explain. "I am going to teach you a game, worthless prince." She grumbled, expecting the blond to retreat to a corner somewhere after her blunt comment, as usual he was on his way. Instantly grabbing his hand, she kept him pinned down, ignoring the over dramatic expression he held of a whimpering lip.

Holding up a single stick of the sweets, Tamaki stared to it.

"Open your mouth," Renge demanded and the purple eyes flickered to her in confusion, what kind of game was this? "Um, what exactly are we going to do in this game-" The chocolate coated stick was shoved into the moving mouth of the King, leaving a clueless host to blink once more at the questioning girl's actions. Tamaki's eyes widened as he watched the light brown haired girl set her lips to the other end of the pocky stick, silence surrounded the Music Room as they looked to the odd couple seated in the far side of the room, watching as the girl in the yellow dress bit down on the treat, inching closer and closer to the lips of 'royalty'. Renge smirked to the flushed prince as she munched happily to the goal of the game, breaking off to leave a small end of the pocky stick to remain on Tamaki's lips. "Your goal is to eat as much of the pocky stick as you can, no matter what." She explained with a raised pointer finger, talking with her mouth full before swallow the tasteful remains of the treat. Tamaki in took the remaining pocky and munched it before wiping his lips and weakly smiling. "I see, may we try this game once more?" This game seemed interesting enough, certainly a commoner game? Maybe Haruhi knew how to play, hmm although he could always teach her as Renge was doing so now.

Renge nodded and pulled out another stick from the package, setting it to her mouth, she held it and moved to allow Tamaki to touch it with his lips. After a moment, the orange haired girl gave a nod to give the King a start for the game. Quickly the sweet was devoured, now that Tamaki knew of what he was doing, his hands planted flat on the floor's surface as he leaned forward toward the otaku girl, bits of his blond locks edging in front of his face. In taking the stick, both teens stared into each others eyes as the treat vanished rather quickly, the warmth of lips upon another's resulting in a sweet victory. Renge stared as she found Tamaki's hand at her cheek, his gaze soft of his eyes as he retreated his lips with a soft smile of victory, licking the remaining flavor of them. The girl blushed at that, squirming as she looked to the floor with wide brown eyes, not expecting Tamaki to be so forward. "Shall we continue playing? There seems to be plenty of pocky left and I'm quite enjoying this commoner game." Tamaki said happily, watching the outraged girl pull out another stick and set it in her mouth. The blond happily responded by putting the other end in his mouth, waiting for her nod, he prepared himself. Quickly the stick was munched, blinking, Tamaki watched as Renge moved closer and with only an inch away, she forced the King back with a hard kiss to the lips, dominating over him.

A single end of pocky remained in his mouth, though not for long it seemed.

Renge aggressively nibbled at the blond's lower lip, her arms around his neck as she pressed herself to him. Shocked by her actions, Tamaki parted his lips, his body frozen as he had no way to respond with her reasoning. With a brush of her tongue to his, the chocolate end was captured into her mouth. It was at that second; she withdrew herself and held a smirk, happily munching the last of the pocky. Tamaki stared up at her, blushing deeply as he panted, amazed at how instantly calm she was. "Renge..." He said breathless, still in complete shock. "I told you, didn't I?" She spoke once she swallowed, brown eyes focusing on the King she dominated over, soaking in her victory and attention the room was giving her. "The goal is to eat as much of the pocky as you can," She said and licked her lips as she pulled herself off of him, allowing him to sit up and run a hand through his golden mane. "No matter what and I certainly meant it." She continued and helped herself to stand, smiling happily as if she had won her own little game. She had got what she wanted, to play that silly game and be victorious even if it meant kissing the wrong guy. Speaking of which, Renge looked to the Shadow Prince at the corner of the room who was paying no mind of the situation.

The 'club manager' frowned at that, her eyes adrift as she looked back to Tamaki, the teen of which her arms still held around. Staring to his curious purple eyes, her sadden brown ones spoke her emotion to him. Saying no words, the blond kindly smiled all while the girl ignored his false kindness, knowing he was still in his King like charming act. "Don't look at me like that baka king," She softly mumbled, shifting her linked arms around his neck as her eyes glared to the floor, her yellow dress in a heap as she sat in a slanted direction. "I'm not a customer, so don't try any act with me...Though if you do, tell me something manga cliched like...You loved me all along, my tears of a rejected love were not a waste and that whenever I'm around, butterflies erupt and sparkles dazzle around my very appearance." The girl rambled but the King spoke no words, only bearing a look of pity with the soft smile he had been holding, moving closer to run his hand against the skin of Renge's cheeks, twisting his fingers within her light brown locks of hair and brushing his warm lips at hers in a slow pace. He couldn't tell her any of those things for none of them were real at all, he had not loved her and maybe her tears were a waste. Butterflies didn't exist in his stomach and the girl never dazzled of sparkles. This wasn't a manga, it wasn't a fantasy of romance and humor.

No, He loved Haruhi and she loved Kyoya.

Though at this second, both of them didn't seem to exist. He was the King of the host club kissing the crazed otaku who had flown from France just to love a Shadow Prince who held nothing, not a single expression for her expect annoyance. Every girl within the Music Room was a guest, all for Haruhi of course, a guest who deserved attention for holding beauty and company. Weakly, Tamaki felt Renge push back, her lips gentle at his that bared the chocolate flavor that was still on her warm lips. Every girl was a guest, a beautiful princess that would be waited upon. Renge, she was different than any of the girls he flirted with, any of the girls he held hands of and grazed his fingers upon. She simply was herself and he embraced that. He had to pull away though; this was still a part of the game he assumed. After all, a kiss held a connection. "Miss Renge, I feel guilty of of only having you to myself, I must return to the other girls." Tamaki softly whispered to her, tucking a stray strand of brown behind her ear, his purple eyes not leaving her face once. Of course, he was still just a player, Renge remembered and withdrew her arms instantly, yet he was the one who kissed her first, such a stupid King he was.

With a single wink, he was left her within a few footsteps as he walked off; Renge raised a single hand to touch her lips. The warmth was still there, she could still taste the sweet flavor of chocolate across her red lips. It seemed pocky was much more than an item for a game, Renge decided with a soft smile. It was the climax of a chapter filled with sparkles and a dramatic scene of characters, a young girl with a false love and a silly king with the collection of hearts of every girl he came in contact with. A mere prince and an otaku, brought together because of a single game. How romantic, Renge gushed as she squirmed excitedly at the manga like image in her head. Even if Kyoya wasn't her king, she would love him, though he would never take part in her manga like fantasy. One that held only three basic things.

A king and an otaku and a single box of pocky.

* * *

**A/n:** For some reason, I feel as though this is not my best. Though I'll write another Tamaki x Renge to make up for it. ^-^ So recently I've been into OHSHC, reading the manga and such. I love it. Though I'm surprised nobody came up with this idea. Ah well, Thank you for reading and please review if you wish to.


End file.
